Welcome To Magix
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Rewrite of the original. After falling into a portal that transports her to Magix, Mitzi discovers that she has magical powers, and uses this to get revenge on Bloom. Can Mirta help make things right before it's too late?
1. Of a Magic Mirror

**Welcome to Magix**

**Chapter 1: Of a Magic Mirror**

* * *

**Summary:** Mitzi gets her hands on a magic mirror that lands her right in the middle of the city of Magix. When she discovers that Bloom is, in fact, a real fairy, and that she herself has magical powers, it all goes downhill from there. Rewrite of the original.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Winx Club, we'd see a lot more of Mirta than we do now.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Don't panic, I know what I'm doing … kind of. Have you ever written something that you looked back on and realized boy that plot was good, but the writing was garbage? If you have, then you know where this is going. I'm not a n00b anymore, and this story really needs a re-write.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first draft, and this means you Chibi Horsewoman, TheFreakyVoiceInYourHead, Unspoken Darkness (formerly known as Starlit Phantomess), and Prayer Senshi, and all the other people out there who read this story the first time I wrote it.. Being as I was a n00b when I wrote the first version of this story, you have no idea how much all that meant (and still means) to me.

Well, now that I've used up half a page for my headers, let's get on with it.

* * *

Mitzi walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, holding a plain white box in her right arm. She had just returned from a very successful shopping trip, and was more then pleased with her latest find.

"I knew if pestered Daddy long enough, he'd let me get this mirror." She flopped down on her bed and opened the box. Wrapped up in a bit of tissue paper was a slender silver hand mirror inlaid with blue and violet jewels.

"I can't wait to show this to Lily and Marge when Monday comes back around. I bet neither of them have anything like this." She added somewhat smugly.

"The jewels on it are pretty." They looked real, which, given the cost of the mirror, would have been something of a safe assumption. Mitzi reached out to touch the one on the very top of the mirror, and the next minutes, she found herself screaming as she was hurtled through a portal. Then everything went dark.

When she woke up again, Mitzi was somewhat surprised to find that she was lying on grass. "What happened?! Where am I?!" The last thing remembered was looking at he new mirror, and then there was nothing.

Mitzi pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial that would have connected her to her father, but the phone did nothing. Irritated, she pulled it away from her ear and looked at it. On the screen, bold letters read _NO SERVICE_.

"What!?" She screeched indignantly. "No service? That's impossible!" But numerous re-dialing's failed, and after a few minutes she had to accept that her phone didn't work.

Growling her annoyance, she headed up to the top of a nearby hill to see if she could find someone around to help her. She saw that relatively close by was a city.

"Perfect. I'll get help there." It looked like it would only be a short walk to get there. The dark-haired girl set off expectantly, looking forward to being back in the comforts of civilization.

**XXXXXX**

Comforts of civilization were one thing. This place was a different thing altogether.

Mitzi walked through the city in a state of shock. Flying cars, floating signs. "Wh-? Where am I?" She demanded, though no one seemed to pay attention to her.

She stayed on the sidewalk as much as she could; even though the cars were flying, she had no desire to be hit by one. As she crossed one of the roads in the city, she noticed a different floating sign. This one was much larger that the other street signs, and in bright letters it proclaimed, "Welcome to the City of Magix." Underneath were various other statistic including population number, a couple of signs for schools located in the area, and a sign about some Miss Magix competition for all eligible fairies and witches.

"Fairies and witches? What kind of place is this?" Mitzi demanded. A few passerby gave her curios glances as they walked by, wondering why the girl was shouting to herself.

But if she thought things were strange already, nothing prepared her for what came next.

A blast of magical energy slammed into a building a few feet away from her. The citizens of Magix took off running for cover; even though they knew what was going on, they didn't look forward to being hit by falling debris. Indeed, most of them looked forward to the days of vacation when the students of Alfea and Cloud Tower would all be sent back to their homes. No one could deny that fairies and witches had a rivalry, but this was starting to get commonplace – and out of hand. It wasn't helping the insurance premiums around the town either.

But none of this mattered to Mitzi, who hadn't bothered to run away. Instead, she was watching the two groups with interest. One of the groups seemed to be fairies, if their wings were any indication. She couldn't tell what the other group was supposed to be. They were flying on their own power, without wings, but they weren't riding on brooms, so they probably weren't witches.

For a while she stood there, entranced by the fight, and then she realized something. The fairy leader, in her bright blue outfit and flaming orange hair looked familiar.

Very familiar.

With one final blast of fire, the orange haired girl knocked the white-haired one, who seemed to be leader of the other group, into a nearby building. "Face it, Icy. You've lost." The fairy proclaimed.

Mitzi almost gasped. That voice. She knew that voice. Then the fairy turned just enough to let Mitzi get a good look at her face.

It was Bloom.

Apparently the three girls who were flying without wings had been defeated, for they were flying away from the…fairies? So Bloom was a fairy?

All those rumors about reform school – most of them spread by Mitzi herself – came back to her, and she realized in that moment, she had been dead wrong. Whatever Bloom had been doing, it hadn't been attending a reform school. What if Bloom was actually a hero around this uncultivated town?

The thought of it made Mitzi sick.

She ducked into the entryway of a nearby shop and watched a Bloom and her friends regrouped. There were five of them altogether, all wearing outfits that made the human girl downright jealous. After a brief conversation that she couldn't hear, the five of them turned and flew away.

Mitzi stared after them for a moment longer, then turned and stormed angrily away, nearly knocking another redheaded girl right over.

"Watch where you're going!" Mitzi demanded insolently as she pushed the other girl out of her way.

"Sorry," Mirta said as she watched Mitzi storm away. Then she shrugged the whole thing off and continued on her way.

**XXXXXX**

After that little exhibition, Mitzi had gone back to wandering the streets of Magix, her original objective in coming to ground completely forgotten. She was finally jolted out of her bitter reverie when she smelled the scent of coffee. She looked up and saw across the street, a building called the Hex Café.

Never even giving a thought to the 'hex' in the name, she entered the café, bought a latte, and selected a choice table for her seat. Then she promptly returned to stewing in her thoughts. "I don't believe it. Bloom has magical powers."

This called for revenge. How dare Bloom go off and get magical powers, and leave her, Mitzi, behind. That was unfair.

"Hey." A voice broke into her reverie and made Mitzi look up. It was the white-haired girl Bloom had fought earlier. "You're sitting at our table" she told Mitzi. Behind her were her two friends.

Mitzi scowled. On top of the rotten day she'd been having, she didn't need these three, whoever they were, giving her grief about where she was sitting. "I don't see you're name on it."

The white haired one laughed. "I like your spunk, kid." Then she turned serious. "Now get up."

If you want this table so bad, why don't you make me leave?" Mitzi replied.

"Fine." The white-haired girl replied. She formed a ball of blue energy in her hand and shot it at Mitzi. Without even realizing what she was doing, Mitzi held up her hand and accidentally shot one back. It hit the girl, knocking her to the floor.

Now everyone in the café was watching, wondering what would happen next.

"Not bad for an amateur," The girl said as she picked herself up off the floor and stomped back to the table. The air around grew colder every minute. "But I'll show you. No upstart messes with the Trix sisters and gets away with it!"

The brown-haired girl smirked as saw how angry her older sister looked. "Now hold on a minute, Icy. I haven't felt a power like that since I was a little girl. Perhaps before you deep-freeze the aforementioned upstart, we should ask her about her powers."

"I am not an upstart!" Mitzi exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair. "my father has been on the city council of Gardenia for years, so you'd better be careful! I could have you reported.

The three sisters looked at each other. They had heard of a 'Gardenia' before, and it was in association with a certain much-hated fairy.

"And I don't have any stupid magic powers." Mitzi continued.

"Oh, I beg to differ." The brunette said. "You have powers. Strong ones at that. I haven't sensed anything like you in years." The three sisters looked at each other again, their eyes communicating an unspoken message. _This could work to our advantage._

"You're the girls I saw fighting Bloom and her friends earlier." Mitzi realized. "Who are you?"

"I'm Icy." The white-haired girl introduced herself. "This is Darcy and Stormy. What's your name and how do you know Bloom?"

"I'm Mitzi and I've known Bloom since she was on Earth." The human replied.

"The tone of your voice indicates you don't like her." Darcy observed.

"I hate her!" Mitzi exclaimed. "I can't believe that girl had magic all along and she never told anyone!"

The three witches smiled at each other.

"Would you like to even the score?" Icy asked.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S:** And there you have the new revised version. What do you think? Is it better? Worse? Drop me a review and let me know, please! I still love reviews. ^^


	2. Of Witches' Revenge

**Welcome to Magix**

**Chapter 2: Of Witches' Revenge**

* * *

Following their meeting at the Hex Café, the three witches escorted Mitzi back to her their room in Cloud Tower.

"Now listen Mitzi." Darcy said as she lounged on her bed. "Every magigirl gets a choice of what she wants to become, either a witch or a fairy."

"Some people get the choice made for them." Stormy, who was sitting cross-legged against the wall, spoke up. "Sometimes they have to become one or the other because that's what their mothers and grandmothers were."

"But others get a choice." Icy continued. "You, for example, get a choice. Now, do you want to be a fairy like your friend Bloom is, or do you want to be a witch like we are?"

Mitzi bit her lip. From what she'd seen today, the fairies did get nice outfits, but still…there was something about being the same thing as Bloom that made her stomach turn. "Teach how to become a witch."

The Trix sisters smiled. "Pay close attention." Icy said with a smile. "We'll give you a crash course."

* * *

The sound of a door closing alerted Flora that someone had entered her room, and she set down her watering can and turned to see who it was.

"Mirta! I didn't expect you back so soon."

The witch nodded. "I got done sooner than I expected." Having been freed from her form as a pumpkin, she was staying at Alfea until the end of the semester, having lost too many classes at Cloud Tower to pass the semester anyway. While she was at Alfea she would have a chance to earn a few transferable credits back.

"I saw you guys out there fighting earlier. How'd that go?" She asked.

"Same old thing." Bloom piped up from where she was studying on her bed. "Really, I don't know why the Trix waste their time like that."

"Don't underestimate them." Mirta warned. "Their next scheme will be better."

"I know. But I'm not too worried." Bloom replied.

Flora turned to Mirta. "We're all going down to Stella's room to do some studying. You want to come along? We'll help you get caught up on some of the spells."

"Sure. I'll drop by my room and get my book." Mirta said, then headed for the door.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll be along in a few minutes." Bloom said.

"Alright." With that, Flora gathered up her books and headed out the door.

For a few more minutes, Bloom sat there reading her book. The room was silent, at least until her cell phone beeped.

The red head picked up her phone and saw she had a new text message. It was from Sky, and read, "Up for a walk tonight? Meet me at the granite boulder between Alfea and R.F."

The fire fairy squealed for joy as she jumped up and raced off to inform her friend.

Everyone was studying when Bloom burst in, with the possible exception of Stella, who had been prattling on about her latest shopping to trip to Musa, who was busy ignoring the blonde.

All the girls looked up when Bloom burst in. "Guess what?" she exclaimed. "I just got a message from Sky. He wants to take me on a date."

"Yeah!" Stella exclaimed as she clapped. Then she jumped up and went over to her friend. "Now you know what you have to do? We have to find the perfect outfit for you to wear." Still prattling on, she lead Bloom out of the room, pausing for only a moment to call back over her shoulder, "Are the rest of you coming?"

"I thought we were supposed to be studying." Tecna muttered to Mirta.

The witch shrugged as she closed her book. "Looks like we aren't anymore."

Musa sighed and set her book aside. "Come on, we'd better go with 'em. But if I fail this test, I'm blaming Stella."

It took another thirty minutes for Stella to finish going though everything in Bloom's closet, until she found an outfit that she had asserted was, "Just perfect for a late night romantic meeting."

This 'perfect outfit' consisted of a blue miniskirt, leg warmers, and blue-sleeved T-shirt. Stella would have kept looking for something else, except Musa pointed out that not only was Bloom going to be late for her meeting with Brandon, the other girls still had studying to do.

So, with some reluctance, Stella gave up trolling through Bloom's closet and headed back to her room with the other girls to continue studying. Bloom, on the other hand, snuck out of Alfea and headed for Red Fountain.

She was almost to the prearranged meeting place when she heard someone behind her. "Aww, a fairy in love. How sickening."

Bloom turned and was unsurprised to see Icy, Darcy, and Stormy standing there. She was rather surprised, however, to see a fourth person.

"Mitzi?!"

"That's right Bloom." Mitzi said. "Turns out, you're not the only one in Gardenia with magical powers anymore.

"Ah, I don't have time for this! Magical Winx!" A moment later, the fire fairy was standing there in her blue outfit and wings.

"Don't you have anything else to do in your spare time besides play superhero?" Darcy wondered.

"Not really. Someone has to stop you." Bloom said as she took to the air, only to be struck down from behind.

"Hah! You musta thought you were better than me, living in another dimension and going to magical school with all your prissy friends. But I'm still just as good as you are!" Mitzi exclaimed.

"I don't want to fight you Mitzi. You'll just get hurt."

"Ha! I don't think she'll be the one getting hurt here." Darcy said as she sent a Dark Tornado swirling towards Bloom. The fire fairy tried to avoid it, but was sucked into it anyway. She broke free a moment later and shot a blast of fire at the dark witch, knocking her back.

"Ice Arrow!" Icy shouted, flinging the projectiles at Bloom, who put up a shield to block them.

But Bloom was in trouble, and she knew it. Four to one wasn't a very fair fight, and after too much longer she would be on the losing end. She blocked too more attacks, one from Stormy and another from Mitzi, and then took to the air.

Mitzi launched another blast of energy at Bloom; energy blasts were currently the only way she knew how to use her powers, other than flying. Her shot missed by forty feet.

"Where is she going?" Stormy asked, glancing after Bloom.

There was a momentary pause, then Darcy realized what was happening. "She's going back to Alfea."

"Not if I can help it." Icy said. The witch took off flying as fast as she could after the fairy, then fired a blast of ice at the fairy.

For her Bloom, was focusing only on getting back to Alfea, and didn't notice that she was being followed. The blast of ice hit her, and she had only a moment to cry out before she fell, frozen solid, to the ground.

Mitzi, Darcy, and Stormy joined the ice witch in the air, and together the four of them gazed down on their defeated opponent.

"An excellent night's work, ladies." Icy said. "Now, let's be going. We have other things to be doing before the night is over."

And with the that, the four witches flew away.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I apoligize for the delay, but I've been busy off-site. Here's the second chapter! I hope I did okay with the bit of battle scene in there; as I may have mentioned before, battle scenes are not my strong point. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You know who you are. Yes you do, and I appreciate it. I'm glad you think the rewrite is better. XD Some of you have asked what exactly Mitzi's power is, and what her witch outfit looks like. If I remember, I will try and describe the outfit a little in the next chapter. As for what her power source is, I'm open to suggestions. If I had to guess, I would say that it's mirrors or something similar. Mitzi seems like the kind of person who could be very preoccupied with how she looks. But I could be wrong.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and I hope that you find it was much improved, also. Please leave a review, and stay tuned! By my math we have at least two more chapters to go.


End file.
